Hotdog Issue 1
This issue was dated July 2000 and cost £1.50. It was likely released late May, early June. Contents Hotdog Issue 1 Contents 1.jpg Hotdog Issue 1 Contents 2.jpg Contents - 2 pages (2-3) Regulars Editor's Letter - 1 page (4) Next Month - 1 page (82) Hotdog Quiz - 1 page (127) Vital Statistics - 1 page (128) News New Hollywood Madam 'to name names' - Ben Raworth - 1 page (9) :Movie stars and LAPD agents are facing red-faced, bare-arsed exposure if 'Babydol' revelas all. Scream Series Blamed for Teen's Knife Attack - John Naughton - page 10 Dr Dre to Feel Full Power of the Force - page 11 Career Graph: Patrick Swayze - page 11 Run, Robert, Run (15 Minutes) - Al Hoth - pages 12-13 Movie news, views and gossip - page 13 :Billy Bob Thornton's complicated career, Tom Hanks is Cast Away and Britney Spears gets all dirty. Charlie and Emilio's XXX-Cellent Adventure - James Brown - pages 14-15 :Sheen and Estevez star in the rise and fall of porno filmmakers, the Mitchell Brothers. Stars fleeced in investment scandal - Ben Raworth - page 16 :Cash-heavy celebs have always been targeted by conmen, but arch-fraudster Dana Giacchetto has pushed the envelope with his recent 'wholesale looting' Sinking Funds - Ben Raworth - page 16 : Sting, Macaulay Culkin and Jack Gordon Screen Test - Nick Moran vs Jason Flemyng - Dan Cadan - page 17 Snow Job - Al Hoff - page 17 :'Michael Douglas and Robert Downey Jr made a film in my street and all I got was fake snow' The Rules - pages 17,19 :You're living in a teen movie? Watch out for these cliches Satisfaction (not) guaranteed - John Naughton - page 19 :Welcome to the magnificent multiplex big-screen, super-surround THX digital sound, multimillion pound sensational cinema experience. Perfect Pitch - page 19 :The recent conviction of Kenneth Noye for a road rage killing sounds to us like a movie waiting to happen... Road Movie Mayhem - 2 pages (20-21) :American cinema's love affair with its highways encompasses everything from classic chase movies to horror flicks to cartoons... 'I demand the sign from Withnail and I' - Nick Griffiths - page 22 : A rotten, old bit of wood, a worn T-shirt and a display stand. All this can be yours... What About... Mr Wint and Mr Kidd in Diamonds are Forever - 1 page (23) :In our first look at cinema's unsung heroes, League of Gentlemen creator Jeremy Dyson remembers two 24-carat killers Features Q&A *Linda Fiorentino - Bob Strauss - 2 pages (26-27) *Sean Penn - Bob Strauss - 2 pages (88-89) Hello Nasty - Gangster No 1 - Gavin Martin - 4 pages (29-32) Global Pillage - Pete Tombs - 4 pages (35-38) :'Mr Lucas, we really like your film, bur for our country we will have to make some changes...' The Hotdog Top Ten: Psychos - Paul Henderson - 12 pages (40-51) 'What have the Psychlos ever done for us?' - Battlefield Earth - Boyd Farrow - 4 pages (52-55) 1980: Caddyshack - John Naughton - 5 pages (56-57, 59-61) Numero Uno - Robert de Niro - pages 62-79 *Lost Lonely and Vicious - Martin Deeson - 1 page (64) *The Man, The Myth, The Truth - John Patterson - 3 pages (66-67,70) *Madness to his Method - Andrew Pulver - 2 pages (72-73) *50 Films - Alex Godfrey - 5 pages (74-77, 79) Like a Virginie - 2 pages (80-81) :Monica Bellucci and Dolores Chaplin Final Cut - Nick Griffiths - 4 pages (83-85, 87) :As Los Angeles coroner it was Thomas Noguchi's duty to perform autopsies on stars such as Marilyn Monroe and John Belushi. But his findings won him few friends in the entertainment industry. Angelina Jolie - Jonathan Carter - 6 pages (90-95) :And the Oscar for best horny, tattooed, bisexual actress in a supporting role goes to... Mission: Accomplished - Morgan Rees - 2 pages (96-97) :Lowdown on all the hot stuff in this year's summer blockbuster, M:I-2 Co-Starring... Robin Askwith - page 99 Small Time Obsession - Jason Merrells - page 103 Word of Mouth - Brothers - 1 page (105) Saturday Night Special - Jim Shelley - 1 page (114) :The Great Escape, The Eagle has Landed, The Thin Red Line Pssst... Wanna buy a DVD Player - Morgan Rees - 5 pages (118-120, 122-123) Reviews Cinema Other Credits Deputy Editor :Paul Henderson Associate Editor :Morgan Rees News Editor :Ben Raworth Sub Editor :Jonathan Carter Editorial Assistant :Alex Godfrey US Editor :John Patterson Editor at Large :John Naughton Art Director :Jon Link Designers :Simon Brown, Steve Stacey Picture Editor :Susana Paz Contributing Editors :Dan Cadan, Martin Deeson, Jeremy Dyson, Boyd Farrow, Iestyn George, Nick Griffiths, Steve Hobbs, Neil Jeffries, Richard Jobson, Gavin Martin, Tony Parsons, Andrew Pulver, Joe Queenan, Jim Shelley, Bob Strauss, Pete Tombs Issue Index Category:Contains Film Reviews